Team Who?
by Blaire023
Summary: Chloe/Sam GEN : Sam is Team Gale.


Fic: Team Who?  
Author: Angela_StJoan aka Blaire023  
Rating: G  
Pairing: SV/SPN – Chloe/Dean  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these guys. If I did? Woof.  
Spoilers: The Hunger Games (book and movie)  
A/N: Just a little fluff piece to get me through another chapter of Savior :)  
Summary: Sam is Team Gale.

Chloe followed Sam into the diner and then slid into the booth after him. Dean looked up briefly, gracing her with a smile and then dropping it when he realized he was being ignored. He returned his attention to the newspaper on the table in front of him and read a sports article.

Chloe nudged Sam with her elbow as he relaxed back in the booth. "So?"

Sam lifted his eyebrows at her and then shrugged. "I dunno, Chloe."

Chloe shook her hair out of her eyes, "You don't know? How could you not know? It's so obvious!"

Sam winced and shook his head, "I don't think so. I'm pretty much leaning towards Gale."

Chloe stiffened and shot her brother in law a look of shock and dismay. "Gale?" She shuddered and then wrinkled her nose, looking away from him. "I can see Dean siding with Team Gale. But you? Sammy," Chloe laid her head against his bicep and looked up at him from under her lashes, "You're a romantic. Don't you think Peeta is the better choice?"

Sam tilted his head as if thinking seriously on the matter. "Nah. Gale is the one."

Chloe's head shot up and she narrowed her eyes at him, "Did you even read the book?"

Sam laughed and spread his hands apart. "Of course I did. You practically watched me over my shoulder the entire time."

Chloe looked over at Dean, "Can you believe your brother? Team Gale." She snorted and rolled her eyes, "Neither of you understands true love."

Dean lifted his eyes at that, "Excuse me?"

Chloe waved her hand in his direction, "Fictional true love, sweetie."

Dean shot a glare at his brother for which he was rewarded with a "who me?" look and then ducked his head to pretend to read the article he had just finished. He was not getting into another Pop Culture debate with his wife.

She was relentless and always won which did absolutely nothing for his ego. Best to let Sam handle it. After all, he couldn't just lie and say he was Team Peeta? He deserved what he got.

"Peeta has been in love with Katniss forever."

Sam nodded at her point and then said, "But he didn't tell her until they got sucked into the games."

"He would have told her eventually. It's gotta be hard when the person you're in love with doesn't even know you exist."

Sam stared off in the distance, as if giving it real thought, "But Katniss and Gale already have a friendship that they can build their love off of. And isn't friendship the best foundation for a healthy relationship?"

Chloe pondered this thoughtfully, "Okay, so you think Gale is the one for her. But what has he ever done to show her how he feels? You're saying that Peeta has never gone for Katniss, but honestly, neither has Gale."

Sam shrugged, "I just think Gale and Katniss have more in common. They know eachother's families already and they take care of eachother. The only thing missing is the relationship part of the relationship."

Chloe huffed out a breath, "What about opposites attract? Gale and Katniss would be so boring together. They're like the same person practically." Chloe smiled winningly and then added, "And how cute is Peeta?"

It was Sam's turn to narrow his eyes at Chloe. "Is this about the actual characters or is this about Josh Hutcherson?"

Dean looked up at that, "Josh whoseitswhat?"

Chloe blushed and stole a sip of Dean's cola. "It's about the characters, of course. I was Team Peeta before I found out who was playing him."

Sam, eyes still narrowed nodded shortly, "Right."

Chloe laughed nervously, "Really!"

Dean looked between the two, "Okay, who's Josh Whatshisnuts?"

Chloe said, "Nobody!" at the same time Sam said, "The actor playing the guy she likes."

Chloe stuck her sharp elbow into Sam's arm. "He's nobody!"

Dean watched the interaction carefully, "So if this Josh guy is a nobody then why is your face so red?"

Chloe fanned herself and smiled widely, "Is it? Well it is a little warm in here."

"He's like twelve, Chloe. Grosse."

Chloe gasped and gaped at Sam, "Take that back! He's totally legal!"

Dean closed his eyes and shook his head, "Whatever," he mumbled and flipped to the next page in the paper to check out the college scores. Chloe could fantasize about whomever she wanted. As long as it was him she was with when the lights went out each and every night.


End file.
